dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Sun and Moon: The Series—Ultra Classics
Characters Humans * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Gladion * Horacio * Hau * Jessie * James * Giovanni * Matori * Gozu * Tupp * Rapp * Zipp * Okazaki * Plumeria * Guzma * Viren * Professor Oak * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Delia Ketchum * Lana's father * Lana's mother * Harper and Sarah * Rango * Sima * Mimo * Kiawe's grandfather * Mohn * Lusamine * Sophocles's parents * Hala * Molayne * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Abe * Mallow's mother * Ulu * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Samson Oak * Anela * Hobbes * Nina * Anna * Laki * Dana * Yansu * Wicke * Faba * Ilima * Acerola * Mina * Kahili * Ryuki * Dia * Go * Professor Sakuragi * Koharu * Cyrus * Cynthia * Orbit Members * Mario (Super Mario) * Luigi (Super Mario) * Yoshi (Super Mario) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Madison (Hotel Transylvania) * Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) * Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) * Loki (Thor: Ragnarok) * Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania) * Liam (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Kirby (Kirby Series) * Meta Knight (Kirby Series) * King Dedede (Kirby Series) * Rintoo (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Dog & Duck (Duck Hunt) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) * Bowser (Super Mario) * Bowsette (Super Mario) * Majin Buu (DragonBall Z) * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Tiger (An American Tail) * Hugo (Hugo: The Movie Star) * Edvard (Turbo FAST) * Count Tickula (Turbo FAST) * Hayaku (Turbo FAST) * Kimiko Tohomiku (Xiaolin Showdown; Xiaolin) * Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * Pythor (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Lloyd Jr. (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Rex Dangervest (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Sweet Mayhem (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) * Tahu (Bionicle) * Orange Inkling Girl (Splatoon; Millicent) * Blue Inkling Boy (Splatoon; Damien) * Lou (UglyDolls) * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Varian (Tangled: The Series) * Heather (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Saiki Kusuo (The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Far from Home) * Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Mufasa (The Lion King) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) * Clancee (Ninjago: Ninjas of Spinjitsu) * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) * Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Henrietta Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Dash (Incredibles 2) * Jack-Jack (Incredibles 2) * GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Charlotte (OC) * Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Voyd (Incredibles 2) * Riku (OC) * Flipper (OC) * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) * Violet (Incredibles 2) * Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Mr. Incredible (Incredibles 2) * Frozone (Incredibles 2) * Edna Mode (Incredibles 2) * Elsa (Frozen) * Anna (Frozen) * Olaf (Frozen) * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Goofy (Disney) * Simba (The Lion King) * Nala (The Lion King) * Kion (The Lion Guard) * Rani (The Lion Guard) * Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Timon (The Lion King) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Rafiki (The Lion King) * Zazu (The Lion King) * Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Fuli (The Lion Guard) * Beshte (The Lion Guard) * Ono (The Lion Guard) * Shingo (The Lion Guard; Yiiva) * Makuu (The Lion Guard; Seriut) * Ushari (The Lion Guard; Nanuk) * Python (The Lion Guard; Hpushi) * Chama (The Lion Guard; Fortroende) * Tangaagim (The Lion Guard; Shamsha) * Makini (The Lion Guard) * Anga (The Lion Guard) * Binga (The Lion Guard) * Azaad (The Lion Guard) * Basi (The Lion Guard) * Janja (The Lion Guard) * Jasiri (The Lion Guard) * Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Nne (The Lion Guard) * Tano (The Lion Guard) * Mzingo (The Lion Guard) * Ajar (Sahara) * Eva (Sahara) * Pitt (Sahara) * Emily (Sahara) * Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Kaa (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) * Battle Spider Shadow (Spider Riders) * Battle Spider Venus (Spider Riders) * Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Kongwe (The Lion Guard) * Turbo the Snail (Turbo (2013)) * Rosie (A Bug's Life) * Littlefoot (The Land before Time) * Cera (The Land before Time) * Ducky (The Land before Time) * Petrie (The Land before Time) * Spike (The Land before Time) * Chomper (The Land before Time) * Ruby (The Land before Time) * Manny (Ice Age) * Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Sid (Ice Age) * Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Diego (Ice Age) * Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Scrat (Ice Age) * Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade) * Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Gertie (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Roger (Ice Age: Collision Course) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Robin (Teen Titans GO!) * Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) * Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) * Raven (Teen Titans GO!) * Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) * Jinx (Teen Titans GO!) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Queen Novo (My Little Pony: The Movie) * King Neptune (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Mindy Neptune (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Ame (Wolf Children) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (Jurassic World; Rexy) * Blue (Jurassic World) * Great Zapfish (Splatoon) Pokémon * Pikachu (Ash's) * Squirtle (Ash's) * Serperior (Ash's) * Mew (Ash's) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédex; Rotom P. Dex) * Decidueye (Ash's) * Lycanroc (Ash's; Dusk Form) * Incineroar (Ash's) * Naganadel (Ash's) * Melmetal (Ash's) * Solgaleo (Ash's; Nebby) * Garchomp (Ride Pokémon) * Dragonair (Ride Pokémon) * Rathalos (Ride Pokémon) * Altaria (Ride Pokémon) * Metang (Ride Pokémon) * Flygon (Ride Pokémon) * Noivern (Ride Pokémon) * Primarina (Lana's) * Vaporeon (Lana's; Sandy) * Manaphy (Lana's) * Whiscash (Lana's) * Wishiwashi (Lana's; Solo and School Form) * Gyarados (Lana's; Mega Gyarados; Hydrasaurus) * Kyogre (Lana's) * Charizard (Kiawe's) * Turtonator (Kiawe's) * Marowak (Kiawe's; Alola Form) * Victini (Kiawe's) * Pyroar (Kiawe's; Male) * Crawdaunt (Kiawe's) * Groudon (Kiawe's) * Ninetales (Lillie's; Alola Form; Snowy) * Sandslash (Lillie's; Alola Form) * Magearna (Lillie's) * Beartic (Lillie's) * Walrein (Lillie's) * Suicune (Lillie's) * Togedemaru (Sophocles's) * Vikavolt (Sophocles's) * Jirachi (Sophocles's) * Luxray (Sophocles's) * Electivire (Sophocles's) * Manectric (Sophocles's) * Raikou (Sophocles's) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Shaymin (Mallow's; Land and Sky Form) * Celebi (Mallow's) * Lurantis (Mallow's) * Roserade (Mallow's) * Florges (Mallow's; Red Flower) * Torterra (Mallow's) * Umbreon (Gladion's) * Lycanroc (Gladion's; Midnight Form) * Silvally (Gladion's) * Zoroark (Gladion's) * Houndoom (Gladion's) * Tyranitar (Gladion's) * Volcanion (Gladion's) * Yveltal (Gladion's) * Vikavolt (Horacio's; Shiny; Darcy Zap) * Decidueye (Hau's) * Raichu (Hau's; Alola Form) * Talonflame (Hau's) * Marshadow (Hau's) * Noctowl (Hau's; Shiny) * Salamence (Hau's) * Wobbuffet (Jessie's) * Mimikyu (Jessie's) * Bruxish (Jessie's) * Wynaut (James's) * Toxapex (James's) * Tamatoa (from Moana; James's) * Meowth (Team Rocket) * Persian (Giovanni's) * Meowth (Matori's; Alola Form) * Aggron (Gozu's; Mega Aggron; Steelagon) * Salazard (Tupp's; x3) * Crobat (Rapp's; x3) * Raticate (Zipp's; x3; Alola Form) * Garbodor (Zipp's) * Drapion (Okazaki's) * Weezing (Okazaki's) * Venomoth (Okazaki's) * Seviper (Okazaki's) * Beedrill (Okazaki's) * Salazzle (Plumeria's) * Muk (Plumeria's; Alola Form) * Golisopod (Guzma's) * Scizor (Guzma's) * Pinsir (Guzma's; Mega Pinsir; Dragonfiend) * Yanmega (Guzma's) * Toxicroak (Guzma's) * Scolipede (Guzma's) * Electivire (Viren's) * Pangoro (Viren's) * Magmortar (Viren's) * Poliwrath (Viren's) * Muk (Viren's; Alola Form) * Golem (Viren's; Alola Form) * Rotom (Professor Oak's) * Braviary (Professor Kukui's) * Incineroar (Professor Kukui's; deceased) * Buzzwole (Professor Kukui's; newly gotten) * Lucario (Professor Kukui's) * Venusaur (Professor Kukui's) * Empoleon (Professor Kukui's) * Tapu Koko (Professor Kukui's) * Trevenant (Professor Kukui's; Totem; Elder) * Snorlax (Professor Burnet's) * Pidgeot (Professor Burnet's) * Tapu Lele (Professor Burnet's) * Mr. Mime (Delia's; Mimey) * Mime Jr. (Delia's; Lil' Mimey) * Litten (Delia's) * Wingull (Delia's) * Seismitoad (Lana's father's) * Clawitzer (Lana's father's) * Mantine (Lana's mother's) * Luvdisc (Harper's) * Corsola (Sarah's) * Camerupt (Rango's; Mega Camerupt; Humpeii) * Mudsdale (Sima's) * Stoutland (Mimo's) * Entei (Kiawe's grandfather's) * Rhyperior (Mohn's) * Stakataka (Mohn's) * Nihilego (Lusamine's) * Salazzle (Lusamine's) * Lilligant (Lusamine's) * Milotic (Lusamine's) * Gardevoir (Lusamine's) * Mismagius (Lusamine's) * Absol (Lusamine's) * Clefable (Lusamine's) * Lapras (Lusamine's) * Ho-Oh (Lusamine's) * Heliolisk (Sophocles's father's) * Ampharos (Sophocles's mother's) * Hariyama (Hala's) * Crabominable (Hala's) * Hitmontop (Hala's) * Machamp (Hala's) * Metagross (Molayne's) * Bronzong (Molayne's) * Klinklang (Molayne's) * Aegislash (Molayne's) * Lycanroc (Olivia's; Midday Form) * Probopass (Olivia's) * Sudowoodo (Olivia's) * Solrock (Olivia's) * Rampardos (Olivia's) * Bastiodon (Olivia's) * Gigalith (Olivia's) * Krookodile (Nanu's) * Scrafty (Nanu's) * Sableye (Nanu's) * Ninjask (Nanu's) * Liepard (Nanu's) * Mightyena (Nanu's) * Darkrai (Nanu's) * Meowth (Nanu's; Alola Form; multiple) * Golurk (Hapu's) * Mudsdale (Hapu's) * Gastrodon (Hapu's; East Sea) * Stunfisk (Hapu's) * Hippowdon (Hapu's) * Donphan (Hapu's; Shiny) * Mamoswine (Hapu's) * Claydol (Hapu's) * Excadrill (Hapu's) * Dugtrio (Hapu's; Alola Form) * Gliscor (Hapu's) * Oranguru (Abe's) * Tangrowth (Abe's) * Shiinotic (Mallow's mother's) * Serperior (Mallow's mother's; Shiny; Serperior's mom) * Abomasnow (Mallow's mother's) * Lickilicky (Ulu's) * Drampa (Ulu's; Grandpa Forest) * Gumshoos (Officer Jenny's) * Blastoise (Officer Jenny's) * Blissey (Nurse Joy's) * Comfey (Nurse Joy's) * Wigglytuff (Nurse Joy's) * Audino (Nurse Joy's; Mega Audino; Elegantino) * Komala (Samson Oak's) * Ninetales (Samson Oak's) * Exeggutor (Samson Oak's; Alola Form) * Aurorus (Samson Oak's) * Steelix (Samson Oak's; Mega Steelix; Crystallix) * Terrakion (Samson Oak's) * Oricorio (Anela's; Dori-chan; Pa'u Style) * Oricorio (Hobbes's; Pom-Pom Style) * Raichu (Nina's; Alola Form) * Magnezone (Anna's) * Smeargle (Laki's) * Chatot (Laki's) * Staraptor (Laki's) * Charjabug (Dana's; Shiny; Chujubug) * Grubbin (Yansu's; Shiny; Chargy) * Bewear (Wicke's) * Ditto (Wicke's; x5) * Alakazam (Faba's) * Hypno (Faba's) * Grumpig (Faba's) * Kricketune (Faba's) * Vespiquen (Faba's) * Reuniclus (Faba's) * Eevee (Ilima's) * Smeargle (Ilima's) * Kangaskhan (Ilima's; Mega Kangskhan; Canguromeo & Unders) * Passimian (Ilima's; Tiny) * Slaking (Ilima's) * Tauros (Ilima's) * Ursaring (Ilima's) * Mimikyu (Acerola's; Shiny; Mimikins) * Hoopa (Acerola's; Confined) * Banette (Acerola's) * Spiritomb (Acerola's) * Oricorio (Acerola's; Sensu Style) * Dusknoir (Acerola's) * Gengar (Acerola's; Greedy Rapooh) * Palossand (Acerola's) * Ribombee (Mina's) * Klefki (Mina's) * Delcatty (Mina's; Daniel) * Wigglytuff (Mina's) * Slurpuff (Mina's) * Aromatisse (Mina's) * Mawile (Mina's; Mega Mawile; Princessa) * Granbull (Mina's) * Xerneas (Mina's) * Toucannon (Kahili's; Touckey) * Swellow (Kahili's; Shiny) * Hawlucha (Kahili's) * Oricorio (Kahili's; Baile Style) * Swanna (Kahili's) * Mandibuzz (Kahili's) * Skarmory (Kahili's) * Fearow (Kahili's) * Butterfree (Kahili's) * Archeops (Kahili's) * Aerodactyl (Kahili's) * Kommo-o (Ryuki's) * Hydreigon (Ryuki's) * Druddigon (Ryuki's) * Haxorus (Ryuki's) * Kingdra (Ryuki's) * Latios (Ryuki's) * Guzzlord (Ryuki's) * Reshiram (Ryuki's) * Zekrom (Ryuki's) * Zeraora (Dia's) * Rayquaza (Dia's) * Scorbunny (Go's) * Mew (Go's; Shiny; Blew) * Porg (from Star Wars: The Last Jedi; Go's) * Ponyta (Go's; Galarian Form) * Lycanroc (Go's; Eclipse Form) * Lucario (Go's) * Chesnaught (Go's) * Emboar (Go's) * Zangoose (Go's) * Elgyem (Go's) * Eelektross (Go's) * Tyrantrum (Go's) * Arbok (Go's) * Unfezant (Go's; Male) * Zygarde (Go's; 50% Forme) * Lugia (Go's) * Greninja (Professor Sakuragi's) * Swampert (Professor Sakuragi's) * Duraludon (Professor Sakuragi's) * Bisharp (Professor Sakuragi's) * Yamper (Koharu's) * Morpeko (Koharu's) * Vivillon (Koharu's) * Goodra (Koharu's) * Obstagoon (Cyrus's) * Weavile (Cyrus's) * Garchomp (Cynthia's; Mega Garchomp; Mantisaurus) * Sneasel (Cynthia's) * Infernape (Orbit's) * Gallade (Orbit's) * Jolteon (Orbit's) * Sirfetch'd (Orbit's) * Popplio (Mario's) * Spewpa (Luigi's) * Ludicolo (Yoshi's) * Godzilla (from Godzilla: King of the Monsters; Dracula's) * Mothra (from Godzilla: King of the Monsters; Mavis's) * King Kong (from Kong: Skull Island; Jonathan's) * Chespin (Dennis's) * Piplup (Madison's) * Dragonite (Frankie's) * Huntail (Loki's) * Gorebyss (Ericka Van Helsing's) * Snowball (from The Secret Life of Pets 2; Liam's; Captain Snowball) * Persian (Scarlet Overkill's; Alola Form) * Inkay (Orange Inkling Girl's; Millicent's) * Jellicent (Orange Inkling Girl's; Millicent's; Female) * Octillery (Blue Inkling Boy's; Damien's) * Jellicent (Blue Inkling Boy's; Damien's; Male) * Grookey (Lou's) * Baby Groot (from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2; Lou's; Groot) * Jeremy (from The Secret of NIMH; Lou's) * Sobble (Darla Dimple's) * Chuck (from The Angry Birds Movie; Darla Dimple's) * Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes; Darla Dimple's; Big Chungus) * Tiberius (from The Secret Life of Pets; Varian's) * Meeko (from Pocahontas; Varian's) * Relicanth (Varian's; Shiny) * Shining Armor (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Varian's) * Butch (from The Good Dinosaur; Varian's) * Sweetpea (from The Secret Life of Pets; Heather's) * Flit (from Pocahontas; Heather's) * Maractus (Heather's) * Twilight Sparkle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Heather's) * Poppa Henry (from The Good Dinosaur; Heather's) * Deoxys (Saiki Kusuo's) * Porygon-Z (Saiki Kusuo's) * Blacephalon (Saiki Kusuo's) * Xurkitree (Saiki Kusuo's) * Regigigas (Saiki Kusuo's; Shiny) * Celesteela (Saiki Kusuo's) * Tapu Koko (Konata Izumi's; Shiny; Tapukron, Tapu Koko's father) * Alcremie (Konata Izumi's) * Diggersby (Konata Izumi's) * Sceptile (Konata Izumi's; Mega Sceptile; Forestard) * Meganium (Konata Izumi's) * Leavanny (Konata Izumi's) * Arcanine (Konata Izumi's) * Shiftry (Konata Izumi's) * Genesect (Spider-Man (Far from Home)'s; Shiny; Zuvenusector; Male) * Giratina (Spider-Man (Far from Home)'s; Altered and Origin Form) * Mewtwo (Gravitina's; Mega Mewtwo Y; Mewgirl; Female) * Dialga (Gravitina's) * Jackson Storm (from Cars 3; Hiro Hamada's) * Cruz Ramirez (from Cars 3; Elastigirl's) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could (1991); Henrietta Hamada's) * Lightning McQueen (from Cars 3; Fabulous; Dash's) * Raccoon (from The Nut Job; Jack-Jack's) * MetalGarurumon (from Digimon; GoGo Tomago's) * Regirock (Mr. Incredible's) * Regice (Frozone's) * EVE (from Wall-E; Edna Mode's) * Glaceon (Elsa's) * Delphox (Elsa's) * Sylveon (Anna's) * Dewott (Anna's) * Fletchinder (Robin's) * Blaziken (Starfire's) * Flareon (Starfire's) * Virizion (Beast Boy's) * Corviknight (Raven's) * Honchkrow (Raven's) * Ultimate Echo Echo (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien; Cyborg's) * BB-8 (from Star Wars: The Force Awakens; Cyborg's) * Ultimate Big Chill (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien; Jinx's) * D-0 (from Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker; Jinx's) * Croagunk (Ashi's) * Ferrothorn (Ashi's) Category:Pokemon Cartoons Category:Crossover Spin-Offs Category:Universal Pictures Animation Canada Category:Saga+ Cartoons